DRAGON BALL B
by Deadbolt33
Summary: 4 YEARS After the defeat of Goku Black and Zamasu 18year Trunks and 17year Goten are training in the gravity chamber in SSj blue that was achieved by training with their fathers. Decide that they want to test their new found power else where. so they ask Shenron for a ring similar to the ring of time to another universe. When they arrive you wont believe what happens.(lemons)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dbz or Bleach

Chapter 1 going to another universe

They made the house shook since the gravity chamber is connected to Brief's home. Both hybrid saiyans named Trunks and Goten were tired from the intense training they just went could barley move since they were in 600 times earth gravity. They both are in there SSJ Blue forms that they achieved by training with their fathers who were currently training with Whis. When they left they decided to have a little training session at trunks house.

"AH! Goten i'm beat" Trunks said.

"Me too" Goten replied.

As they both just lay on the ground in the gravity chamber exhausted thinking about the last past 4 year and how it all went pass so all of a sudden Trunks start to think about how they needed to do something fun since they both just graduated high school and 's thinking about how Lord Beerus talked about other universe's and how each universe is different, and they contain very strong he thinks about the dragon balls. Then a bell rings in his head then he comes up with an idea.

"Hey Goten" Trunks says

"Yeah" Goten replies

"What do you think about us going to another universe?" Trunks ask's

"I don't know about that Trunks it sound fun but what about home and all our friends, and what about Mai don't you think she'll be worried about you"

"Nah she and our family's will be okay, besides me and her broke up remember" Trunks replied.

"yeah your right but how are we going to get to the other universes Trunks" Goten asked.

"Don't worry I'm already ahead of you."

"So what do you have in mind "

"you see what i was thinking was that we can gather the dragon balls and wish for two rings that are similar to the ring of time, but instead have shenron make them rings that can take us to the other universes.

"That sound brilliant Trunks, i swear your the smartest guy i know"Goten says

"Yeah i know, now lets go get them balls! No homo."

So they gather the dragon balls and let their parents know what their doing and that their going to be gone for a long time,and they approve but before the make their wish they get all the supplies their going to need for the trip like clothes, food, and when it came down to trunks he just told Goten that all he had to bring was clothes and that his mom had a capsule house that is fully refurnished, and their own gravity chamber training unit just like the one he got at home, with a lifetime supply of money just in case they use the same type of trunks brought his sword and a ton of training gear, with over one thousand senzu beans from korin.

"Are you ready Goten" trunks asked

"you beat i am" goten replied.

"Shenron come out and grant our wish!" trunks shouted

They sit back i aw as they watched as shenron came out to grant their wishes.

"You have three wishes speak now so i can return to my slumber!"shenron said

"Well here we go, shenron can you make us rings similar to the time ring but instead make it so that we can travel to the other universes"Trunks shouted

"your wish will be granted" shenron replied as his eye's stared to glow then all of a sudden a ring appeared on both of their hands.

"you have two wishes left speak now"

"well goten what else do you wish for? trunks asked

"I know exactly what i want, shenron can you make me and trunks a sword exactly like the z word and equip it to our backs?"Goten asked

"your wish will be granted" once again his eye's started to glow then a sword appeared on both of their backs.

"what the hack goten i already have a sword" trunks yelled.

"yeah but these are better see." as he unsheathed the heavy swords

"yeah your right about that goten"trunks said.

"you have one wish left speak now so i can return to my slumber. shenron say's

"you can got to sleep now were good"trunks say's

"why thanks,well see you next time" shenron say's then he disappears.

"well goten are you ready to go/"trunks ask

" lets get going trunks"goten say's as a portal open up and both walk through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:who are you people

It's the end of the school day when all of a sudden ichigo kurosaki the orange haired substitute soul reaper in his friends feel a spiritual pressure that's as ichigo, chad, orihime,and uryu all start to fell it in has ran out the building they run into each other.

"hey do you guy's feel that intense spiritual pressure that's coming south of here around Urahara's shop?Ichigo ask's

"that's why where here Ichigo"Orihime replies

"yeah we figured you'll need some hell" Chad say's

"well why are we just standing here doing nothing we should get going"Uryu say's while putting on his Quincy equipment.

"your right lets go!" Ichigo yells while he turns into his soul reaper attire and takes off.

Half way there they notice that they felt two more spiritual pressure's that made the first look like a joke. But these weren't evil but the total opposite which relived them of their the pressure is far more greater than head captain Yamamoto. Who is it they wonder now arriving to the scene.\

BACK TO Goten and Trunks

As they arrived in an unknown area in the middle of a street that looks nothing like what their used to. Instead of hover cars, cars here were all grounded and the houses all look different. But the people look the same. So as they begin to look around they feel an evil energy like that of kid buu's so they decide to go check out and handle the they arrive they find a beast that has a skull like face about to attack a spirit. But before he could even do so trunks had obliterated him in less than a second.

"Thank you kind stranger for saving me" a young but ghostly type girl said while bowing.

"no need to thank me it's really no problem, besides it looked like he was going to hurt you so i stopped it before it happened" Trunks replied.

"but can you tell me what hell was thing that was going to attack you?" Trunks asked

But before he could answer a boy with orange hair show up and say's "it's known as a hollow it's a monstrous ghost that ought to be slain and purified or else it will feed on other souls."

"So your the two that we were sensing" Ichigo say's

"oh so you can sense us i guess this place isn't different after all."goten replies.

"well of course i can after all i am a soul reaper that's apart of my job"ichigo say's

"first off what the hell is a soul reaper, second what about those guy's are they the same thing as you"trunks ask while pointing to Chad,Orihime, and Uryu. And the last thing we want to know is if this is earth.

They all just stood there for a moment confused about the situation. Like how don't these guys don't know about soul reapers and hollows but can see and interact with also thought about why he asked if this is earth like if he was from another planet.

"If you want answers your going to have to introduce yourself,and tell us were your from" Uryu say's

"sure thing no problem" both saiyans say at the same time but can we get something to eat first goten asks.

"sure i know a great place where we all can go eat" says Orihime.

But little did they know,that the guys they just met have an apatite beyond their when they get there they order 2 of everything on the menu and start to chow down as soon as the food comes. They ate so much food that it made the others appetites look like a baby' they sit and watch the two eat all ichigo could of is how their appetites are similar to yoruichi's. Then he breaks the silence by asking if they can share their back story's and how they got to their world.

"Oh yeah i totally forgot" Trunks says."My name is Trunks Briefs and this is my best friend Son Goten" he says while pointing to goten. "And we are from another universe, but our planet is called earth"."Oh yeah is this earth"trunks asks.

"Yes this is earth" ichigo says."But finish your story".

Okay,well i'll start from where we come from. Our fathers are saiyans warriors from another planet called planet vegeta where they conquered planets for a space pirate by the name of frieza who sold them when they he was aware of a legends the saiyans had known as the legendary super saiyan he destroyed the planet with his finger before such a thing could come into before it was destroyed his father Known as goku was sent off the planet to earth to conquer my father on the other hand was on another planet when it happened.

So when he got back to frieza's army they lied to him and said that a giant meteor had destroyed the with dad having to conquer earth, had hit his head when he was found and his attentions of killing everything was lost and he had became a new person. Then trunks begin to explain the rest of goku's back ground story up until he met his father vegeta and how they fought over earth and who won and what happend after that all the way up to the frieza arc,to the android arc, to the cell arc,then the buu arc,then the battle of gods arc,then the universe 6 arc,then the Potaufeu Arc,then the future trunks arc, all the way up until now.

When they heard everything all they could think of was how powerful they are and how much trouble their world have been through.

"wow you guys really been through that much huh?" Orihime asks.

"well yeah it's really no that bad since that's all over" goten say's as him and trunks finish eating.

Then all of a sudden they hear a tap on the window next to them and to their surprise it's yoruichi in her cat form. So they decide to go out side to see what she wants.

"Their you guys are, so i'm guessing you found what that new found spiritual pressure was?" asks yoruichi.

"yeah it was these two, and you wont believe how strong and fast they 'll really be useful around here and the soul society."ichigo says

"So these two is what all the fuss is about." she replies as he examines the two new the she notice how cut both of them look."Oh yeah since i found you guys lets head to Kisuke's shop and we'll see exactly how strong and fast you are."

"okay before we go you guys never introduced yourself's." trunks says

"oh yeah we'll i'll introduce everyone" ichigo says.""I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Yasutora Sado also known as Chad,Orihime Inoue,Uryū Ishida,and this is Yoruichi Shihōin."Ichigo says while pointing at each of them.

"Nice to meet you." Both saiyans replies

Now when they arrives at Kisuke's shop they all come in and sits down in front of kisuke who is waiting on them and goten and trunks happily introduce themselves. And right after they do so kisuke welcomes them and asks who they are and how they got there ect. But before they do so yoruichi transform back into her original form exposing herself to the guess before putting on clothes.

"That's the same thing i'm wondering."yoruichi says

Then simply trunks tells them the same thing he told the other and they get the same kisuke decide to ask them if they can show them their powers in the room he trained ichigo in so they can prove that they are not lying.

"sure thing." both goten and trunks replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah forgot to mention takes place after the bount arc.

Chapter 3: Joining the court guard squads

"Now would you please follow me" Kisuke says while pointing to the door that leads to the place where he trained Ichigo.

"Sure thing lead the way" trunks says standing up,who was followed by Goten.

As they did so,so did everyone else who wanted to see their new friends all followed Kisuke to the training room where they were about to show of their powers.

"Well are you guys ready" Trunks asks while he did so everyone nodded their heads to give them the go signal.

"Well lets show them what we got Trunks""sure thing goten" Trunks replied and don't hold back."Okay whatever" Goten replied

And before they knew it the spar could barley see their movements even Yoruichi couldn't clearly see what was going on then all of a sudden after 30 minutes of sparing they both stopped and asked well what do you guys think.

"Im going to be honest we could barley see you so your speed is like something we call flashstep".Yoruichi replied and we could feel the force of each punch you guys threw at each other from right here so when you guys said you're strong and fast i believe about you guys." she asked.

When she asked this they all agreed to what she had said.

In the Soul Society During a meeting with the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad

"Do you guys feel that". says Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Yes that power is great even stronger then mine".says Yamamoto

"but where and who is it coming from?" asks Sui-Feng

"It's obviously coming from the world of the living. But who it's coming from who knows". replied Byakuya Kuchiki

"Will we need to send someone there to bring who ever it is here so we can have a talk". says Yamamoto

"I'll go". Sui-Feng says besides theirs someone there that I have to see.

"Well get going because we don't know who it is and what their intentions could be for the world of the living." says Yamamoto

"Right away sir." Sui-Feng replies as she departs from the meeting

Back to the world of the living

"So that's all saddled I have to get going home".says Ichigo

"Me too im beat." says Uryu

"Yeah i guess I'll catch you guys tomorrow" says Orihime

"I guess so" says Chad as he starts heading home.

So as everyone leaves except for Goten and Trunks Yoruichi decides to make her move on Trunks

"So Trunks do you guys want to go have a look around town."says Yoruichi

"Sure that will be nice but first you guys don't mind us staying here do you". asks Trunks

"Well we don't but we don't have any rooms available". Kisuke replies

"Oh dont worry well sleep in the training area it should be way big enough to hold capsule house and gravity chamber". says Trunks

"Oh okay well can you show us first". Kisuke asks

"Of course."Trunks replies as they hid back to the training room where Trunks pull out a small capsule that says house and one that says gravity chamber then he says stand back as he push then toss them in different directions

Then all of a sudden they heard a small explosion and smoke appeared .Then when it cleared there were a house that looks exactly like the gravity chamber was right in front of their faces.

"So how do you work this?"Yoruichi says while walking up to the gravity chamber

"Well its simple"Goten says all you have to do is go inside and put how much gravity you want to train under.

"Oh okay so are you guys ready?" asks Yoruichi

"Yeah we been ready to go"Trunks to replies

"Well were should we get started"says Yoruichi as the three leaves Kisuke's shop

As they go exploring Goten and Trunks didn't see any similarities on this they finish and head back Trunks leans over and says "hey Goten i think Yoruichi likes me"

And Goten replies "i think so to,just look at the way she looks at you it's the same look Mia gave you."

"Well that is true and she does look way better than mia so do you think she'll go out with me when we get to know her more?" asks Trunks

"So got for it Trunks"says Goten and when he says this they hear a females voice from behind them call out Yoruichi's name

"I know that voice" says Yoruichi its Sui-Feng

"And exactly who is that" asks goten as he look her up and down and notice how beautiful she is.

"Well just know shes a friend and isn't any harm" replies Yoruichi

"So that's where you've been with some" and before Sui-Feng could finished she notice how strong their power is and than realize these are the people they were talking about in the captains meeting but instead she could feel their spiritual pressure even when its suppressed.

"Who are they?"Sui-Feng asks while pointing to goten and Trunks

"Oh yeah wheres my manners"says Yoruichi "well this is Goten and Trunks while pointing to who is who,and their from another universe"

"Now answer my question what exactly are you doing here?" Yoruichi asks "aren't you supposed to be in the soul society"

"Well I'll start from the beginning"says Sui-Feng "I was at my captains taking a relaxing bath when all of a sudden I felt a large amount of spiritual pressure then head captain had ordered a meeting for all captains so we could talk about it more. When I got there we talked about where it came from and who did it. So I volunteered to come here and find who has the power and bring them back for useful purposes,and also because I came here to see you."

"So that's why your here I should have known"says Yoruichi

"Yeah so if you two don't mind coming with me back to the soul society to have a little talk to clear things you then we'll be out your hair" says Sui-Feng

"Well sure we'll go but only if Yoruichi goes with us"says Trunks "so what do you say"

"Yeah sure i'll go with you guys" says Yoruichi

"Well since that's settled lets get going" says Sui-Feng as she opens a portal that leads to the soul society she tells them to follow her

As they walked through they were there before they knew it

"Welcome to the soul society" says Yoruichi

"Wow this place is huge" says Goten as he look around

"Now will you please come with me to talk to the head captain"Sui-Feng asks

"Of course that's why were here" replies Trunks

So as they start heading towards the head captains barracks for so they could talk to them. They notice the look of confusion on everyone's face as they walked everyone wondered who are these people and how did they get there all of a sudden Renji Abarai comes up and ask who are these two.

"Don't worry about that just know that these two are what all the fuss is about"says Sui-Feng as they finally reach their destination

"Head captain Sui-Feng is back with the source of that power we felt"says Chojiro Sasakibe

"Well tell her to bring them in so we can began as we plan"replies Yamamoto

Once he release his lieutenant to carry out his duty,30 seconds later Sui-Feng,trunks and goten walk in.

"Well here they are as you requested,now can we get down to business"says Sui-Feng

"Yes of course, so you two who are you and where are you from"asks Yamamoto

As they heard this they already knew what type of explaining they had to do so they once again told their background stories and how they got once all the captains heard this they all were shocked and couldn't believe what their then they all came to a sudden agreement to believe with that they would love if they were their allies so they don't have to worry about them attacking the Seireitei and causing mass destruction to the soul society and the world of the living.

"Now that we told you who we are could you return the favor"asked Trunks

And they did as he asked and introduced themselves starting with the captain from the 12th division all the way to the 1st division.

"Now since we all stated who we are, we'll like to make a request,asking you two don't cause any harm to neither the Seireitei and the world of the living so we wont have to react in violence "asks Yamamoto

"Sure we'll be happy to carry out your request,besides that's not our type of intentions anyway we love protecting earth,so you can count us in no matter what, but since were at making request can we join you guys,we'll be a lot of help we could even teach you guys a thing or two"replies Goten

As they heard Gotens request they all looked at each other for agreement but needed to talk it over so they sent Goten and Trunks out for a brief second to do so. But after they were done and called them back in to let them know they could join due to their already fighting experience and because they would be able to teach them some things like ki manipulation and energy blast. And they could teach them back somethings if they needed first they have to get their squad regiment that their assigned to and also they have to get their own personal zanpakuto.

"We'll since you guys are now apart of the 13 court guard squad you'll be apart of 2nd division with the captain Sui-Feng, and as so as you get settled in here we'll assign you two your own zanpakuto."says Yamamoto

"Why thank you very much for letting us join you won't regret this"says Trunks

"Yes well since we got everything settled now the meeting is dismissed and you may go now, and welcome to the 13th guard squad you two" says Yamamoto


End file.
